


Couldn't be more than this

by MayGreyback



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Draco, Drarry, Feels, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Green!Eyes, Happy Ending, HarryHaveGreenHair, Italiano | Italian, Kissing, Lime, Love, M/M, Male Slash, My First AO3 Post, OTP Feels, Post - Deathly Hallows, Post War, Post-Hogwarts, Slash, Top Harry, a bit of OOC, rapid friends
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-30
Updated: 2013-12-30
Packaged: 2018-01-06 18:52:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1110342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayGreyback/pseuds/MayGreyback
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sono stralci, in ordine sparso, di come potrebbe essere iniziata una relazione post-war tra Harry e Draco, i Draco e Harry che ho sempre immaginato, ma di cui non ho mai scritto prima d'ora......spero che possano piacere a voi così come li ho sempre amati io.</p>
<p>"Perchè in quei pochi metri del loro appartamento c'era effettivamente tutto: Il sogno di una famiglia, la loro, che avrebbero amato con ogni parte di quei loro cuori fin troppo martoriati; una casa piccola, ricca di un amore fin troppo ingombrante, uno di quelli che costringe le persone ad abbassare gli occhi di fronte all'immensità e all'effettiva portata di quel sentimento."</p>
<p>May</p>
            </blockquote>





	Couldn't be more than this

**Author's Note:**

> Salve giungo qui con la mia prima Drarry, il mio Draco e quella sua dolcezza un po' ispida, e il mio Harry con i suoi capelli verdi, sì verdi, si un'adorabile verde serpeverde, nella fic sono presenti qui e là piccoli accenni a D'Annunzio e ungaretti.....e consiglio di ascoltare "Forevermore" dei Broken Iris durante la lettura....e preparatevi a tanto fluff hahhaha  
> buona lettura!  
> May

_ Salve giungo qui con una Drarry, il mio Draco e quella sua dolcezza un po' ispida, e il mio Harry con i suoi capelli verdi, sì verdi, si un'adorabile verde serpeverde, nella fic sono presenti qui e là piccoli accenni a D'Annunzio e ungaretti.....e consiglio di ascoltare "Forevermore" dei Broken Iris durante la lettura....e preparatevi a tanto fluff hahhaha _   
__ buona lettura!  
May

 

  
**_ Couldn't possibly be more than this _ **   


  
__ We collide, synchronized  
As I gaze into your eyes  
Feel our souls lose control   


  
Succede per caso, in un modo talmente sciocco e banale che rasenta l'idiozia.  
E’ un semplice scontrarsi in mezzo alla folla.  
Un giovane biondo che, con un gesto raffinato del polso mette in mostra l'orologio, sbuffa infastidito, accelera per quanto possibile il passo, e impreca contro una signora che ferma se stessa e un doppio passeggino in mezzo alla strada per parlare ad una scatoletta grigia.  
Dall'altra un ragazzo dai capelli _verdi_ che sembra letteralmente distrutto, le occhiaie nere fanno bella mostra di se stesse sotto un paio di occhiali tondi, e dalla 'posa' dei suoi capelli sembra che abbia preso la scossa; le mani, ben nascoste nelle tasche tremano incontrollate, si stringono in pugni e poi si rilassano, ma non cessano mai di vibrare.  
Sono due spalle che si scontrano, due espressioni infastidite, due paia di occhi che si incontrano con un sussulto interiore.  
Due vite che si sfiorano.....due anime che si riconoscono.  
E due sorti si mescolano, si confondono e precipitano.

__When your body softly glides  
Over mine, petrified  
But our hearts feel it's the time  
Won't hold back, at least I'll try  
Till you end with me and show me

  
Nessuno saprebbe dire come effettivamente l'Eroe Del Mondo Magico e il rampollo dei Malfoy siano finiti lì, in un piccolo appartamento, al limite fra la Londra magica e la Londra babbana, a condividerlo assieme…..  
…..e ad essere onesti neppure loro lo sanno.

Se qualcuno glielo chiedesse probabilmente Draco risponderebbe che era una sera di fine aprile, che Harry l'aveva trascinato di peso sulla riva di una spiaggia babbana, di come l'avesse costretto ad indossare una maglietta a maniche corte, e di come questa fosse orribilmente rossa, e di come solo inseguito avesse notato che Harry ne indossasse una uguale, ma verde. Avrebbe detto che dopo essersi appoggiati mollemente ad una ringhiera di legno Harry gli avesse cacciato in mano una birra babbana e di come il vento continuasse a giocare con i capelli verdi di Harry. Ma solo infine, e solo se di fronte ad un ascoltatore attento e degno di tal nome rivelerebbe che tutto questo è solo una cornice, che ad averlo fatto capitolare definitivamente era stata la voce di Harry che sussurrava al suo orecchio di volere una vita intera di serate come quella.

Ma se qualcuno lo chiedesse a Harry si parlerebbe di quel breve periodo in cui furono solo amici, vi direbbe di una serata a Grimuld Place, di un Draco probabilmente brillo che con il cuore in mano gli parlava di sensi di colpa, dubbi, e rimpianti, di un Draco distrutto, chino sulla tavola del gabinetto a vomitare anche l'anima, di un Draco che nel mentre stringeva al petto il braccio sinistro, che piangeva a dirotto e sussurrasse continuamente _"scusa"._  
Poi vi direbbe di come una volta calmato lo stomaco di Draco, entrambi si infilarono nel letto, sotto un piumone rosso- oro, di come il corpo freddo di Draco fosse scivolato con naturalezza tra le coperte, di come si fosse accucciato accanto al suo corpo in cerca di calore, protezione: amore

  
__Beautiful  
I'll show you wonderful  
As we share the love  
I'll show everything  
That you've ever dreamed of  


  
_Era stato illogico, naturale e spaventoso_. E tremavano le gambe ad entrambi al solo pensarci. Ammettevano che alcune volte avevano pensato di fare marcia indentro, di tornare a quella vita scialba e tranquilla.

  
_ Ma il corpo di Draco era su di lui ogni notte,  _   
_ bianco e splendido, così suo _ .   


  
_  
E il corpo di Harry era sempre così dolce e caldo,    
_  
_  
quando dopo l'orgasmo lo   
_ _abbracciava_

 **Ed era** _tutto_ **bellissimo.**

_Perchè in quei pochi metri del loro appartamento c'era effettivamente_ tutto: Il sogno di una famiglia, la loro, che avrebbero amato con ogni parte di quei loro cuori fin troppo martoriati; una casa piccola, ricca di un amore fin troppo ingombrante, uno di quelli che costringe le persone ad abbassare gli occhi di fronte all'immensità e all'effettiva portata di quel sentimento. Una persona che avrebbe risposto ad ogni singola stoccata, che non sarebbe stata ferma a sorbirsi gli insulti, ma che avrebbe insultato ancora di più. Una persona che avrebbe sempre guardato al di la delle apparenze, che avrebbe capito, che dopo una giornata orribile sarebbe stata lì, a guardare, a porgere un abbraccio, a sussurrare piano che _tutto andava bene_.

Non era solo la condivisione di un sentimento:  
quello era relativamente facile.

Era una vita. Quella quotidiana, delle azioni ripetitive,

quella che solo le persone che davvero si amano possono condividere.  
 

__Here we lie, side by side  
Now your heart pounds next to mine  
Our two souls are surely whole  
Now that I have realized  
It's the way your body sways  
It's your voice that calls my name  
It's your lips, the way they taste  
And how you look at me  
And show me

  
Una vita che hanno condiviso anche da amici, fianco a fianco, mentendo al mondo, parlando di un'amicizia che in realtà stava gia mutando, scivolando in un sentimento ben più forte.

_"Assolutamente, quella serpe è, incredibile a dirsi, un amico con i controcoglioni"_

Le labbra di Harry rosse di baci su quel collo bianco, le mani che stringono delle ciocche bionde, il suono di un respiro affrettato e pesante. Le mani di Draco che corrono febbrili alla cintura dei pantaloni, il pene di Harry che gli scivola tra le labbra, la sua lingua che s'affretta a dargli il benvenuto.

_"Un grifondoro? non potrei mai, è così sciatto!"_

E le senti Draco, le sue dita callose prima, la sua erezione poi, pulsa nel tuo stretto canale, si muove seguendo un ritmo regolare, colpendo la tua prostata continuamente, facendoti urlare sempre di più di piacere, la bocca di Harry è sempre li, che succhia e morde il tuo collo, la sua mano che si fa strada nel tuo pube biondo fino a stringerti l'erezione.

_"Ma sei sicuro che non c'è altro tra voi?"_

Mani che corrono, che bramano di conoscere ogni centimetro dell'altro, che ricercano neii, cicatrici, segni che permettano di ricreare il corpo dell'amato nella propria mente, di poter tenere quell'immagine stretta a se quando uno dei due dovesse essere lontano.

Lingue che non si abbandonano e labbra che sia assaporano, sono menta, quella della cocktail dimenticato nella sala affianco, sono Red Velvet, quella preparata dalla moglie del Primo Ministro. E c'è la pastosità del burrocacao neutro, quello che entrambi portano sempre nella tasca posteriore dei propri pantaloni.

Occhi che restano incatenati, che non si lasciano distrarre dalle reciproche erezioni, che ignorano l'eccitazione del momento e l'essersi nascosti in uno sgabuzzino come due adolescenti che non vogliono farsi beccare da un professore troppo rigido.

Sono due corpi che danzano allo stesso ritmo, che si conoscono da anni, che si riconoscono ogni volta che si incontrano, sono due anime che bramano di riunirsi, sono due amanti che bruciati dalla passione dell'orgasmo soffocano l'urlo dei reciproci nomi nel collo dell'altro, trasformandolo in un'ulteriore dichiarazione d'amore.

_Non può esistere nulla al mondo che valga quanto l'abbraccio caldo e appiccicoso che si scambiano subito dopo._

_Nulla che può essere paragonato a quell'attimo eterno_.

**_ Quell'attimo in cui entrambi sono, l'uno per l'altra il mondo intero. _ **

__ There couldn't possibly be more than this  
I am in complete and utter bliss  
Forevermore  
You show me 


End file.
